Tom's Triplets
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Voldemort accidentally had three daughters with a muggleborn escaped prisoner before his first downfall that he never knew about. This is the story of how their friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-hyphenated changes everything. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Tom's Triplets and the Sorcerer's Stone.

I own nothing except Lynn Hileodkins. One of my friends owns Liza and another owns Darrissa.

The day was warm and humid due to the nonstop rain the past week and the fact that its summer, more specifically it's four days after three little girls whose very existence will change the fate of the Wizarding world to great extremes. Today is being focused on for now because it's the day their mothers heart stops beating, and they are put up for adoption being named by the people in charge of the orphanage they were born in since their mother passed out after the births and never woke up again.

One month after their birth the eldest girl, named Liza Hileodkins, was adopted by the Malfoys who made her last name a middle one, the youngest child, named Darrissa Hileodkins, was adopted little over a week later by a very light family who didn't change the last name but added theirs to it. The middle daughter, whose name is Susanna Hileodkins, never was adopted. She grows up in the Orphanage like her father with an exception. Her father was raised muggle, she's raised wizard.

As they grow up their abilities either; flourish, are hidden away, or are suppressed. For even by Wizarding standards the abilities these girls have are just plain strange. But about ten years of living not knowing of each other, minus Susanna, they finally meet one another, As well as the boy-who-lived.

Chapter one Diagon Alley

Susanna threads through the crowd skillfully leaving behind the group of older or younger orphans here for shopping for the school year and supplies. Already having the money one of the adults brought to purchase items with in hand she knows her lack of presence will be noticed and they will all be relieved until she returns.

Occasionally picking pockets as she walks Susanna makes it to Ollivanders wand shop at the same time as a pale girl with the same blue eyes as herself. Having seen pictures of her sisters, albeit they were less than a year old at the time, Susanna easily figures out which one she is. "Hello, your first year to Hogwarts as well I take it?" Susanna asks already knowing the answer. The other girl seems startled at Susanna speaking to her so forwardly and holding Ollivander's door open for her.

Stepping through the doorway she nods looking around at all the different wands. Frowning for a moment Susanna decides to try to get her twin to say something by holding out a hand letting the door close as she asks, "I'm Susanna, but most I get to know call me Na, what's your name?"

The girl looks Susanna up and down as though thinking of the possible ups and downs of befriending her, "Liza Hileodkins-Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." She finally says just as Ollivander reveals himself.

"Ah, hello, I've been expecting you. Though I admit, I was expecting the third to be with you as well but I am sure she'll arrive before the day is out. Hold out your wand hand." Both the girls do as asks holding out their right hand, though Liza holds out both. "Ambidextrous, uncommon but it narrows down the search for your proper wand considerably." Ollivander comments waving his hand causing two measuring tapes to start measuring what seems to be as much of the two as possible.

After a few minutes the tape stops and the old shop keeper hands Liza a wand describing it as she accepts and uses it to blow several wands out of their place, "Quite all right," he reassures her, "this is why I don't bother organizing."

She ends up going through about half the store before she finally finds her own; a stiff red oak wand that is ten inches long, with a Unicorn hair core.

Next is Susanna ending up going through twice as many. She ends up with a flexible yew wand with Basilisk venom core and it is eleven inches long. "Do you also sell holsters?" Susanna asks the old wizard tucking her wand behind her ear temporarily.

"Yes but hardly anyone ever asks, so they're just about as old as I am." He responds slightly surprised.

"So long as they're still in usable condition," Apparently Ollivander had placed a stasis spell on them because they appear brand new. The holsters are also charmed to match whatever colors the user wants them to have so they can change to fit the setting, their favorite color, or their house.

The two leave the shop with their wands hidden away on Susanna's left arm and Liza's right. They head over to Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions passing by a small boy with messy hair and startlingly bright green eyes, and a lean girl that resembles Lynn and Liza. Lynn of course relieves the girl of a few galleons. As the shop assistants are working while the two stand on stools Liza starts the conversation, "Which house do you think you'll end up in?"

"Slytherin. With the way I am the Puffs would fear me, Claws would try to get me to study more than what's necessary, and don't even get me started on the Lions." Susanna states, "What of you?"

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, no matter what you may say about them it should prove interesting and my fellow house mates would likely be able to answer any questions I have." The discussion continues, albeit it looks and sounds more like a debate with every passing second, throughout their entire shopping trip. Susanna buys them both some Ice cream with the extra money she collected knowing her group would take a few hours longer when they change topic.

"How did you end up with more money than when you started?"

Lynn bites into her ice cream buying a bit of time to think on what to say, "The bag is from Gringotts, it magically refills itself." Liza clearly doesn't buy the excuse but doesn't press further, if Susanna doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to.

XxXxX

September first, Hogwarts Express:

Liza and Na met up long before the train left and found themselves a compartment. Liza decided to read one of her books as Susanna watches the crowd through the window. Shortly before the train is scheduled to leave the messy haired boy opens the door, "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine," Na says not looking away from the window, "Go ahead and sit down, just close the compartment please."

The boy comes in and Liza uses her wand to assist him in getting his luggage up, "Thank you, I'm Harry by the ways, Harry Potter." Liza seems excited but all Lynn does is raise an eyebrow and turn her attention to him.

"Liza Hiloedkins-Malfoy, pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Potter." Liza holds out her hand and Harry takes it.

"Two last names?" Harry asks her.

"I was adopted by the Malfoys, when they told me I was given the choice of using the name the Orphanage gave me." She responds as Harry nods getting it now.

"May as well let you know who I am, Susanna Hileodkins, call me Na. I still live in the Orphanage." Liza's jaw drops at finding out she has a sister, "If you keep your mouth open bugs will fly in." Liza promptly shuts her mouth blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"You didn't seem surprised about me, why is that?"

"I look through the records whenever the Orphanage master is too inebriated to notice a Death Eater attack right in front of him." Harry winces at the drunken comment. "What's with you?" Na asks already certain of the answer.

"Nothing," Harry says a little too quickly, "Just can't wait to get to Hogwarts." Na nods arranging her expression to seem as though she believes that it was nothing.

A few minutes later the door slams open letting in the girl Na had relieved of galleons, "Harry! I've been everywhere for you."

"Oh yeah, just come barging in like some barbarian why don't you." Na mutters.

"Try saying that to my face." She growls threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want to know that you're nothing but a homo habilis only now discovering your opposable thumbs?" Na puts emphasis on the word 'want'. The sentence makes the girl blink in confusion, "Off scorings of carbon and Oxygen says what?"

"What?" Liza and Susanna high five and Harry looks concerned that the two parties he has befriended won't get along.

"Darrissa, this is Susanna and Liza. Guys this is my friend Darrissa, I met her in Diagon Alley." Harry introduces them hoping it will distract from the insults.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine, nice to meet you Darrissa." Liza politely helps Harry turning instead to her sister, "Na, stop insulting people with words they don't understand."

"But if I continue it may someday turn them to a dictionary."

"You know that won't work."

"I live in hope." Na finishes the dialogue dramatically.

After many insults, bribes, and different forms of coercion they finally get her to sit down and close the door. Afterwards the only times they were disturbed was when Draco showed up, getting shot down in a rather unique yet Slytherin way, and when a Ron Weasley opens the door claiming that all the other compartments are taken. Oh, yes, and when the Trolley came by.

Before they knew it they were getting sorted. Liza, standing to the left and slightly behind Na, is smiling disconcertingly at Dumbledore. Harry is trying not to appear nervous as he stands to the right and slightly behind Na. Darrissa is openly glaring at Susanna from the right of Harry. Na appears nonchalant and relaxed as she stares knowingly into Dumbledore's eyes which lack their usual sparkle.

The tension between the group and the Headmaster goes uncommented as the sorting goes on.

Darrissa is the first to come up and speak with the hat. **"Well, what do we have here, someone who shall change everything for Dumbledore's plans for Potter?"**

Darrissa sends a question to the hat unsure of how to communicate with it but the hat responds, **"I cannot tell you, but what I can is your house. Now let's see here. Not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, Don't have the thirst for knowledge for Ravenclaw, too headstrong for Slytherin, only place for you is **GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts the last bit and she heads over to the proper table, which is clapping the loudest.

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow at this and next up is Susanna who confidently approaches the hat not showing any emotion. **"Hello, does such an old and wise magical object have a name?"** she asks.

"**You know, you're the first one since the founders left to ask that. My name is Magister."**

"**Really? You realize how close that is to Magic user right? It's only missing a few letters."**

"**Gryffindor is the one that named me, blame him. Right, now onto sorting you… I can't believe this, you only fit into one house, this never happens!"**

"**Which would that be?"**

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts and the hall claps as Dumbledores expression steeps further to the dark side and she walks to her table.

Several unimportant people follow this until we reach Liza who goes to Ravenclaw after threatening the Hat with several creative muggle ways of permanently removing him from existence. The final person we will pay attention to during the sorting is Harry Potter.

A grand total of three people don't start murmuring when his name is called out, all have gotten to know he's not what rumors crack him up to be. Na gives him a reassuring smile when he glances to her seat letting him know that she doesn't care where he goes.

"**Hmm, difficult, very difficult. You, Mr. Potter, could easily go into any one of the four houses. You have the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the urge to learn for Ravenclaw, the cunning for Slytherin, and the courage for Gryffindor. You would do well in all three so I must leave the choice up to you."**

"**I could go into any of them? Which one would Lynn approve of the most?"**

"**I would say Hufflepuff because she doesn't have a hand in there yet, but she does in the other three. So is that where you wish to go?"**

Harry hesitates thinking of the potential consequences, **"Yes, I will be her hold in Hufflepuff."**

"**As you wish, I think you'll find that where you will prosper most is **HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry removes the hat and looks to Na as she nods her approval before he hands the hat back to McGonagall and skitters off to his table.

XxXxX

The next day Susanna and Liza arrive in the Great Hall at the same time, before anyone else, they decide to sit at the Ravenclaw table having already figured out it's the most neutral. After a few moments Dumbledore comes in, looks at them, pales remembering something from long ago, and sits at his seat. After this other students file in mostly from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Soon Hufflepuffs, including Harry, are among the student coming in for breakfast. Once he sees the two he comes over and sits on Na's right since Liza is already on her left.

The last ones to arrive, and are also the most asleep, are the Gryffindors. Darrissa comes over and sits opposite Harry. "So, we're related." She says grabbing some eggs and bacon.

"You were not aware? Not terribly surprising since Light family's have the tendency of keeping important facts away from people who need to know." Susanna responds after swallowing her French toast.

Darrissa growls as Liza reminds Na, "You told us yourself that you only knew of us after peeking into the records."

"True, but did either of you think to go back to Gringotts and get a family tree done?" After Liza and Darrissa both shake their heads Na gets a piece of parchment out of her bag. Laying it out on the table she taps the parchment with her wand muttering, "Reveal your secrets." To make ink lines fill up the paper. Black for muggles, purple for squibs, and red for magic users, the shade depends on how much magic they could use. At the bottom of the tree is three names attached to two names that aren't linked.

"These are the three of us," Na says pointing at the ones on the bottom, "And these are our parents, they never married so they aren't linked like the ones above our mother." Their mother is a pale red with dates marking birth to death, above her are numerous purple names that are all deceased as well as dead black names. Their father on the other hand is a very vivid red with a birth date and a question mark as though it's not sure.

Above his name are two others that are dashed meaning they might have been at one point. The female side is a red purple and the male is a blackish purple.

"Why is Tom with a question mark?" Liza asks apparently having finished studying the tree for now.

"The Goblins said it's because he's in between life and death, he's either in a coma or he's nothing more than a wraith trying to gain a new body." Na responds and Liza writes a few things down using a muggle pencil and lined paper, probably to research later.

"Hey, look at who's on top." Darrissa points to a pair of names that happen to be very famous. These names are Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. "I thought Slytherin was with Ravenclaw."

"Apparently legends mixed with History at some point making things incorrect. Probably after some war, after all, 'History is written by the victors,'" Liza states gazing at the parchment.

The conversation is cut short because Susanna restores the charm making all the parchment blank and stuffing it into her bag. "We'll continue this later."

"Good morning students, why aren't three of you at your house table?" Professor Flitwick asks handing Liza her schedule.

"We thought it would be alright what with the Hat talking about House unity." Na says smiling in a disarming way. Flitwick nods and continues on his way.

In less than a minute Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout all come up, ask the same thing being given the same response, and hand over schedules.

Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Herbology are classes that Gryffindor share with Slytherin and Ravenclaw share with Hufflepuff. History of Magic, and Charms are between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and the Slytherin with Hufflepuff. Study hall and Astronomy is Gryffindor with Hufflepuff and Slytherin with Ravenclaw.

"It seems as though the staff actually wants violence between Gryffindors and Slytherins." Liza points out once everyone has their schedules and has had a chance to look at it.

"One would think that if they really want house unity that they would either separate the two houses or get rid of the system entirely." Na says grabbing her bag. "Come on Darrissa, any longer and we'll be late for Double Potions."

"But I just got here!" Darrissa exclaims in disbelief.

"Not my problem, should've gotten here sooner." Na walks off making her run to catch up.

"We should be heading off to Transfiguration as well, come on I was given a map to all the first year classes." Liza says getting up and waiting the few seconds for Harry to get his stuff before walking off.

XxXxX

A/N: End Chapter one as well as the prologue/summary thing at the very beginning. What do you all think? Good, bad, continue, has potential?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had been going to classes for a week when during breakfast the group receive a copy of The Daily Prophet during one of Susanna and Darrissa's arguments. Liza moves to sit next to Harry so they can read it without disturbing the other two.

"Hey Na, I think you should look at this." Harry says handing it over.

"Hmm, Gringotts was successfully broken into, on the same day the four of us were at Diagon Alley."

"Wait, we were all there at the same time and you knew without telling us?" Darrissa.

"Unimportant. By the ways, here are the Galleons I owe you." Na passes a few gold coins over.

"But you don't owe me any." Darrissa starts before the pieces click together, "That was you!"

"As I said: Unimportant."

"It's also the same vault Hagrid took me to, to empty out. All it had was a small package, about the size of my fist." Harry says ignoring Darrissa for now.

"Did he say it was Hogwarts business and that it's best not to talk about it?" Harry nods, "You're being manipulated, likely by Dumbledore, to investigate the matter of this mysterious package."

"So we won't be investigating?" Harry asks.

"We will, but not in the way he expects. I'm going to write Gringotts, as the owner of a very old and prestigious vault they'll likely tell me since ours have better stuff anyways." Na plans.

"We should also investigate why the third floor corridor is off limits. The two things are likely connected." Liza adds.

"Why would Dumbledore be manipulating Harry? He is the most powerful wizard of the age and he has plenty of power already, there's no reason for it." Darrissa asks.

"Oh you poor naïve light lamb. Don't you know that Power corrupts and Absolute Power corrupts absolutely?" Susanna asks, "Dumbledore has absolute power over the British wizarding world. He is the Supreme Mugwump, the Minister relies heavily on him, and last I checked he happens to be Harry's magical guardian and the executioner of the Potters will. He wants complete control over someone that could easily get more power than him before it's too late."

During the entire speech, Darrissa pales. "How are you so sure?"

"The Goblins, they don't care about the wizarding world so long as they and their gold survive. I simply pay them for information not normally given out."

"They do that?" Harry asks tilting his head slightly.

"Five galleons for one file of top secret things that were sealed by Unspeakables, more if the file is large," Liza informs them as Na nods.

"We should use one the unused classrooms if we're to continue speaking of such things." Na says seemingly randomly.

"All in favor of this new proposition?" Liza asks raising her arm. Harry and Darrissa follow suit. "Then it is decided, we use an empty classroom for our meetings. We should find one, clean it, ward it, and fill it with proper furniture."

"I heard about a secret chamber that hardly anyone knows the location of, the snake carvings about the school seem to give hints on its whereabouts. Or at least where to find the next clue," Na suggests.

"We should be getting to class, Let us know when you find this chamber." Harry says already walking away from the table.

XxXxX

By the end of the month, Na had been through most of the castle on what was seeming more and more like a wild goose chase. However, in this case it may be considered a wild snake chase. She finally enters what the upperclassmen call 'Moaning Myrtles Bathroom' since this is where the last clue leads her.

"What are you doing in here?" The ghost asks coming through a toilet.

"My business. Now unless you won't reveal what you know I would like to request you leave," Susanna orders turning to Myrtle.

Myrtle gasps, "Are you perchance a relative of Tom Riddle?"

"He's my father, why?"

"HE KILLED ME!"

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure if that happened he would've gotten into quite a bit of trouble, instead he became Head Boy and someone else got expelled."

"I know who I saw open that sink. And then those cold yellow eyes." Myrtle shivers. "Do whatever you like, just don't release what's in there." Myrtle leaves after Lynn nods assent.

"_Open for the heiress of Slytherin."_ Susanna hisses at the sinks having gotten all the knowledge she needs. "It seems dear old dad didn't cover his tracks well enough."

The way is now open and after a moment's thought, _"Stairs." _Na requests causing a spiral staircase to appear and she begins the trek down.

It takes a bit but she finds her way to a snake locked door, "He had a bit of a snake fetish didn't he?" Through the door is a giant head statue and a long line of snake statues along both sides, "Definitely a fetish, perhaps he was gay?"

Deciding to wander a bit Na walks down one of the sewer passages which eventually leads to a door with the Slytherin emblem on it. Unfortunately the door is locked and won't even open to alohamora or bombarda.

"Suppose I'll have to discuss this with the others. Better get back to them before they worry about my absence."

XxXxX

About a week later Na finally gets a chance to actually show the others her discovery, which they were shocked about, but did all agree it was the best place for secrecy in the entire castle. Afterwards they spend all their free time cleaning the place up using all the means at their disposal, which happens to include Na, Harry, and Liza coercing the teachers into helping with different spells as well as Darrissa stealing from Filch.

Outside of Draco challenging Ron to a duel and then not showing up this is the only thing of any importance to occur in the month of October, until Halloween.

Darrissa, for reasons unknown to the others, had decided to befriend Ron Weasley and so was talking with him when he decided to insult Hermione after Charms class. Susanna went after the tearful Hermione to get her as a spy among Dumbledore's Lions, though if asked she would say it's because Hermione needed a friend at that moment. Because of this the snake ended up spending the entire day in a girls bathroom with the lion as two other lions were lectured in an alarmingly calm tone by a raven who promised pain if this were to ever happen again.

Ron quickly left the Ravenclaw table after being dismissed not leaving any time for another creative use of his insides in potions. "Why are you friends with him?" Liza demands making it sound like a question Darrissa could refuse to answer.

"He's a fellow Gryffindor and I'm severely lacking in friends there thanks to you guys sharing one of my last names." Darrissa retorts not bothering to leave due to what happened last time.

"So is Hermione. Or at least, she was a lion. I'm sure after being with Na alone for so long she has become a snake in lions fur, whether she knows it or not is another story." Liza points out.

"Is that where she's been all day? I thought she was planning revenge against my last prank." Darrissa asks half-heartedly.

"She has yet to get back at you for those and you know it. She's too Slytherin for any obvious tricks, I'm afraid she doing things the political way." Liza explains just before Quirrel bursts in shouting something about a Troll. "Don't worry about a thing, a Troll couldn't possibly get in unless a staff member did so and since he's the DADA professor it was probably him. Besides, the 'greatest wizard since Merlin' is our headmaster, he'll take care of things." Liza calms the ravenclaws around herself who spread this around until the Great Hall seems like it doesn't care. This, of course, disturbs the Headmaster who was standing to order calm and for students to go to their dorms.

"Uh, right, well. Students, if you would all stay here while the staff and I go take care of the troll. Prefects, guard the hall and summon an elf to let us know if the Troll comes near here." The Headmaster orders as he and most of the staff leave, Snape has noticeably gone a different route.

"Let's follow him, find out what's really going on." Darrissa recommends.

"You and Harry go do that, I'll follow Ron to take care of damage control. I'm about 90% certain he's up to no good." And with that the three separate.

XWith Susanna and HermioneX

"Are you really going to cry all day over what that pompous Lion said? You could easily take revenge with a few well chosen words to the right people. If you play your cards right they won't even care that their information came from a Mud-Muggleborn," Na quickly catches herself before actually insulting the girl she's trying to get onto her side. Right now a Miss Hermione Granger is crying in a stall of a girls bathroom after Ron Weasley insulted her earlier that same day.

"b-b-but what he said is t-t-true. I don't have a-any friends." Hermione sniffles from inside her stall.

"Says who? From what I understand a friend is someone who will stand by you no matter what and is always there for you when you need them. And considering the fact that I've missed all of today's classes to try and comfort you I'd say we're friends." Susanna carefully words to ensure it can't be taken the wrong way.

Hermione waits a few minutes to think on this before asking, "Really? What about your friends? They aren't here with you."

"That would be because they know their responsibilities. Liza is making sure we have all our homework and is taking our notes for us, Harry is making sure she doesn't miss anything, and Darrissa knows she's going to be scolded and possibly banished from the group for siding with Ron so she's awaiting punishment."

A few more moments of silence, interrupted occasionally by a sniffle and tearing of more toilet paper being used as tissues, until a horrible stench enters the room and after it the click of the door being locked. Susanna uses the mirror she's facing to see that it's a mountain troll behind her getting ready to swing.

Susanna turns and points her still holstered wand at the troll muttering, "Oboedire elegit paucis(A/N: Obey my Chosen Few)" and the troll halts what it's doing immediately. "Hermione, I think we should leave before my spell is broken. I've never used it on something so large, as stupid yes, large no."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks stepping out of the stall only to feel rather stupid when she sees the Troll, "Nevermind, I agree completely."

XWith Darrissa and HarryX

The two had been ducking in dark corners every few steps, not trusting the disillusionment and silencing charms Liza had placed over them, as they follow Snape up to the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side. The same corridor that was banned.

They weren't expecting what they found through the door Snape was kind enough to leave open for them: a sleeping Cerberus, a charmed harp, and Quirrel trying to move one of the beasts feet off a trap door. "Why am I not surprised to see you here after 'fainting' in the Great Hall but a few moments ago?" Snape asks rhetorically.

"Ah, Snape, exactly the man I was hoping would show up. Care to assist me?" Quirrel asks stutter free.

"And why would I do that when Fluffy," Snape seems to sneer in disgust at what seems to be the Cerberus's name, "Is about to awaken and eat a rather chewy snack?"

"Because our master needs what is being guarded and I'm sure you don't wish to disappoint him in such close proximity." Quirrel remarks nonchalantly.

"I know so does Dumbledore. In fact he's using you as a test for the Potter kid, I wish I could say brat but he's clearly a lackey." Snape remarks seeming to think on this for a few moments, "Leave now before I relieve this room of music." Quirrel scowls but does so, barely missing the lion and badger listening in.

Silently Harry and Darrissa nod and sneak off to find Na, Hermione, and Liza not knowing that Snape knew of their presence.

XWith Susanna, Hermione, and LizaX

Na and Hermione locked the bathroom after exiting, and they end up bumping into Liza. "Hello, I thought you were in there after I saw Ron and Seamus lock the door after the Troll. Good thing we were all taught the unlocking charm."

"Not that it would stop me, read up on and practiced a few higher grade spells." Na says guiding the two away towards the second floor girls bathroom. Noticing Liza's raised eyebrow she goes on, "One of them is Bombarda, it destroys things."

They continue in silence that is only broken once Hermione notices where they're going, "Why are we going to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom?"

"Because that is where our hideout is hidden, we're still trying to find a better entrance with no luck thus far." Na informs her heading in and greeting Darrissa and Harry who are already waiting at the sinks.

Liza holds Hermione back to speak with her, preferably without interruption, "I hope you realize what this means, Hermione. After you follow us in there you can not reveal any of our doings to any outside of the group, this includes who our family is and acting perfectly normal despite us acting against Dumbledore and his ilk."

Hermione appears visibly worried as she debates the pros and cons of this disturbingly permanent decision, it takes her a few moments to finally nod and they walk through and head down the still open passage, with it closing behind them.

Harry is busying himself by cleaning the considerably brighter, dryer, and sanitized hall, Darrissa is sitting in a seat on the left of the long table positioned in the center seeming to be hiding her worry, and Susanna is has seated herself in the more throne-like chair at the head of the table. With Liza whispering something into Susanna's ear before sitting in the seat directly on the right and Harry automatically taking his seat opposite Liza, Hermione is rather nervous and frightened.

"Before the reports of tonight are shared, why don't we invite our new head of research; Hermione Granger, to the group and swear her in?" Susanna says making it sound like a request when it clearly isn't. Once there has been a chance for argument she continues on, "Hermione, I imagine you know wizarding oaths?"

"I've read about them, yes." She responds starting to wonder if it truly is too late yet.

"Good. Hermione Jane Granger, do you swear on your life and magic to not reveal anything that goes on within our group to any outside of it even under duress of Imperious, veritaserum, or any other form of forced truth?" Susanna asks as a gentle, multi-colored aura surrounds the four at the table and extends curiously for Hermione.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do so swear on my life and magic to not reveal anything that goes on within this group to any outside of it even under duress of Imperious, veritaserum, or any other form of forced truth," Hermione swears as her own gentle, summer blue aura surrounds her and connects to the searching aura of the four.

Na smiles at her and gestures for Liza to get a piece of parchment that is already filled out, "Now all that is necessary is for you to sign in the places indicated to prove that this oath is perfectly legal so the ministry and Dumbledore can't interfere." Hermione signs and the parchment disappears as Liza places down the one with the full family tree.

This one reveals that all four founders were children of Merlin and each received a different gift. Lady Ravenclaw gained the ability to read books simply by touching it and a faster brain capacity as well as function. Lady Hufflepuff, having always been the most emotional, became a creature of emotion that is commonly misunderstood due to stereotypes, she became a Succubus and after having a few children became a Clan Leader.

Lord Griffindor received invulnerability, which made him very useful in wars since he could not be harmed no matter what they threw at him. Lord Slytherin gained only the ability to communicate with snakes.

Out of all of these only two didn't end up degenerating with each generation; Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's. From all four only one is still alive though she has lost many children and will rarely reveal herself now. Unsurprisingly, Hermione is from a long believed dead line of Rowena Ravenclaw's, making her a very distant cousin to the triplets and Harry who is descended from Gryffindor on the Potter side and Slytherin on the Evan's side.

"We're all related." Hermione states flatly from shock.

"Yes, not exactly surprising considering how isolationist Britain was back then, toss in Pureblood prejudices, abandoning or killing squibs, and muggles witch hunts and you end up with many muggleborns after several centuries that aren't actually muggleborn." Liza informs her making Hermione realize just how corrupt and behind the wizarding world is.

"Dumbledore may not realize it yet, but he no longer has control of Hogwarts. As soon as descendants that know their ancestry and bring proof of it appears on the grounds all control goes to them." Harry continues helpfully as a small snake slithers onto the table and curiously investigates Hermione.

"_Keep your eyes closed, we know not if she is a speaker."_ Na warns the snake which nods it's acknowledgement and does as asked.

"Did you just talk to that snake?" Hermione asks faintly almost not believing this is all real.

"Yes, do you understand what I told it?" At the shake of Herm's head Liza hisses to the snake which nods and moves off through one of the tunnels. "Very well, she will not disturb us anymore. Now, before we head off to bed, reports.

XxXxX

A/N: Yes, I have made it so most muggleborn will be distantly related to purebloods. This really isn't that uncommon and does have to do with plot. Eventually. Read and Review.


End file.
